Traumgeschichte
by Melody1212
Summary: Eine Geschichte, wenn auch kurz, die mich im Traum oft verfolgt hat. Viel Spaß beim Lesen


**Hallo Ihr Lieben! Hier ist ein One-shot, zumindest vorerst** **Kommt auf euch an, ob ihr mehr lesen wollt! Jetzt wünsche ich euch erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Das letzte was ich spürte war ein heißer stechender Schmerz und dann wurde meine Welt schwarz. Ich hörte im fernen eine Stimme: „Geh zu der Person, die dir am ehesten helfen wird. Niemand anderes darf es wissen! Hilfe für euch wird kommen! Du hast nicht viel Zeit; ein Monat maximal; denn niemand darf zweimal existieren!"

Ich hörte Stimmen um mich herum und lautes Rufen. „Ich glaube sie kommt zu sich. Gott sei Dank, sie lebt! Hallo, kannst du mich verstehen?" Jemand rüttelte mich leicht an der Schulter und eine raue Hand rieb mir versucht sanft über die Wange. Meine Augenlider flatterten und ich versuchte mich zu orientieren. „Langsam, langsam, meine Liebe! Nicht so hastig, bleib erst mal stillliegen. Sanitäter!" _Fürs erste_ _sollte ich genau das tun_. Denn alles tat weh. Eine weibliche Frauenstimme weckte mich aus meinem Dösen: „Guten Tag, ich bin Doktor Smith. Kannst du mir sagen, was dir weh tut?" Ich nickte mühsam und flüsterte mit kratziger Stimme: „Alles, aber am meisten der Kopf." Hände fingen an mich am Kopf abzutasten. Ich zuckte schmerzhaft zurück, als sie eine wunde Stelle berührten, wo eine Beule sich anfing zu bilden. „Okay, kannst du Hände und Füße bewegen?" Ich versuchte es und es klappte. „Gut, sehr gut. Ich taste jetzt deinen Körper ab und du sagst mir, wenn etwas weh tut." Ich nickte und wurde abgetastet. Scheinbar schien ich keine anderen Verletzungen zu haben. _Aber wo zum Teufel war ich bloß und was war passiert?_ Ich war allerdings viel zu müde und erledigt um länger darüber nachzudenken. Die Ärztin gab mir etwas gegen meine Schmerzen und ich schlief wieder ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, lag ich in einem Krankenhausbett in einem Zimmer mit drei weiteren Betten, von denen zwei belegt waren. Allerdings schliefen alle, denn es schien mitten in der Nacht zu sein. Zumindest war es draußen noch dunkel, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Aufleuchten von vorbeifahrenden Autoscheinwerfern. Ich seufzte und ließ mich zurück ins Bett fallen. _Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?_ Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, aber alles war chaotisch und ohne Sinn. Wahllose Bilder und Erinnerungen. Ich setzte mich wieder auf und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster um vielleicht eine Orientierung zu bekommen, wo ich war. Aber bis auf Häuser, Straßen und ein paar Bäume, wie sie in jeder Stadt zu finden waren konnte ich zunächst nicht viel erkennen. Ich stand vorsichtig auf und ging ans Fenster um mehr zu sehen. Da konnte ich etwas leuchtend Rundes in der Ferne ausmachen und als ich mich auf das Objekt konzentrierte erkannte ich ein beleuchtetes Riesenrad. „Naja vielleicht ein Jahrmarkt", flüsterte ich leise. Etwas weiter links ragte ein hoher dunkler Turm in den Himmel, fast unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit, bis auf ein schwach erleuchtetes Ziffernblatt. „Mhm eine Kirchturmuhr oder Turmuhr." Schwach zwischen der vielen Gebäuden und dem Riesenrad glitzerte etwas im Mondschein. _Wasser! Ein Fluss oder See?_ Ich seufzte tief. Das half mir jetzt nicht wirklich weiter.

Ich sah mich im Zimmer um, aber da war auch nichts so Außergewöhnliches: vier Betten mit je einem Nachttisch und einem Stuhl, der wohl für Besucher gedacht war, in der Nacht wohl aber mehr als Kleiderablage diente. Gegenüber dem Fenster war eine Tür mit einem Fenster darin, sodass man in den Flur hinausblicken konnte, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Links neben der Tür war ein Waschbecken mit Handtüchern und rechts eine Schrankwand mit 4 schmalen Türen. Ich ging leise zur Tür um einen Blick in den Flur zu werfen, als mein Blick auf einen Radiowecker fiel, der auf einem der Nachttische stand. Die Leuchtanzeige zeigte 04:34 an. _Also ist es früher Morgen._ Ich wollte schon weitergehen, als mein Blick auf die Zeitung fiel, die seitlich neben dem Tischchen auf dem Boden lag. _Offensichtlich runtergefallen._ Ich schlich hin und hob sie auf. Londoner Newsletter stand in fetten Buchstaben auf dem Blatt. Ich schlug mir leicht gegen die Stirn. _Natürlich das London Eye, Big Ben und es war ein Fluss, die Themse! Ich bin in London. Aber warum? Vielleicht wegen dem Unfall._ Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich vorher gewesen war, aber ich konnte es nicht.

Dann aber sah ich etwas, das mich in Schock versetzte und ich rannte ans Fenster um besser lesen zu können, was da winzig klein am oberen Rand zu lesen war: 22.06.1991

 _Das kann nicht sein! Nein! Es war gerade eben noch…. Doch ich bin mir ganz sicher. Es war August und 2000 …. Irgendwas!_ Ich hielt mir den Kopf, als ich mich kraftlos auf mein Bett sinken ließ. Mein Kopf tat weh, als hätte ich ihn mir gegen eine Wand gerammt. _1991….1991….1991 Nein es kann nicht sein!_ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte mich erneut zu erinnern, aber mir viel das Datum nicht ein. Doch bei einem war ich mir ganz sicher, mehr als 100%. Die Tausendjahrwende hatte ich mitgefeiert. Ganz groß und mit Feuerwerk und allem. Wochen vorher gab es diesen Quatsch, von wegen die Computer würden abstürzen. Ja! _Die Zeitung muss ein Irrtum sein, oder ein Sammlerexemplar! Aber niemals, niemals real!_ Mein Kopf hämmerte und ich lehnte mich komplett in mein Kissen zurück. Warum konnte ich mich bloß nicht genau erinnern? Ich versuchte mich mit autogenem Training zu entspannen und schlief tatsächlich wieder ein.

Lautes Rumoren und Stimmen weckten mich abermals auf und ich blinkte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, das diesmal durchs Fenster hineinschien. Schwestern brachten Essen und nahmen Daten, wie Puls, Blutdruck und Temperatur auf. Ich richtete mich auf, als eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau zu mir ans Bett kam. „Guten Morgen! Wie fühlst du dich denn heute?" „Ganz gut", murmelte ich und nahm das Tablett entgegen. „Der Arzt wird bald kommen und dich untersuchen. Kannst du mir deinen Namen sagen und wo du wohnst? Wir haben keinen Ausweis finden können." Ich wollte antworten, aber…. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Ich sah die Frau geschockt an und stammelte leise: „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Die Frau tätschelte mir mitfühlend den Arm und meinte: „Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Es kann ein paar Tage dauern bis alles wieder klar und sortiert ist. Keine Sorge!" Dann ging sie. Ich sah ihr bedröppelt hinterher.

Der Morgen verging sehr rasch. Der Arzt kam nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, untersuchte mich und gab Anordnungen zu weiteren Untersuchungen, die den ganzen restlichen Tag in Anspruch nahmen. Abends lag ich wieder in meinem Bett und dachte nach. Die Kopfschmerzen waren einem Wattegefühl gewichen und ich versuchte verzweifelt Sinn in das Chaos meiner Gedanken zu bringen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich seufzte tief. Der Psychologe hatte gesagt, ich sollte es nicht drängen, meine Erinnerungen kämen von alleine wieder, aber es bräuchte Zeit und Geduld. Nur Geduld war das, was ich am wenigsten zurzeit hatte. Weil ich mich nicht an meinen Namen erinnern konnte und die Kirschen mir beim Mittagessen so gut geschmeckt hatten, hatte die junge Krankenschwester vorgeschlagen, mich für die Zeit, bis meine Erinnerungen wiederkämen, Cassie zu nennen. Ich hatte zugestimmt. Es klang lustig, wach und frech, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht mein Name war.

Eines war über den Tag allerdings deutlich geworden, dass ich nicht erklären konnte und über das ich geschwiegen hatte. Es war tatsächlich Juni 1991. Kein Zweifel möglich. Es stand auf der Zeitung, wurde im Radio gesagt und bei den Abendnachrichten stand es auch die ganze Zeit oben links im Bildrand. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen und noch etwas anderes passte nicht mit den Dingen, an die ich mich erinnerte, zusammen. _Die Fernseher waren doch flach gewesen?!_ Keine runden oder viereckigen großen sperrige Kästen, die man wahrscheinlich nur unter großen Kraftaufwand bewegen konnte. Ich lag im Bett und versuchte alles Gelernte und Erlebte in eine geordnete Bahn zu bekommen.

Der Arzt hatte festgestellt, dass ich wohl ca. 20 Jahre alt sein musste und bis auf eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine alte Verletzung am Bein, die vermutlich aus meiner Kindheit stammte und gut verheilt war, war ich vollkommen gesund. Er hatte dieses kleine Detail der Polizei gemeldet, die mich am Morgen befragen wollte. Allerdings waren sie abgewiesen worden, da ich im dem Zustand nicht von großen Nutzen sein würde, um meine Identität zu enträtseln.

Kein Name, keine Ahnung was los war und diese ominöse Stimme, die immer wieder in meinem Kopf rumgeisterte: „Geh zu der Person, die dir am ehesten helfen wird. Niemand anderes darf es wissen! Hilfe für euch wird kommen! Du hast nicht viel Zeit; ein Monat maximal; denn niemand darf zweimal existieren!"

Mehrere Tage vergingen und ich grübelte immer wieder über den Sinn dieser Sätze nach. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt Cassie genannt zu werden und verbrachte meine Tage damit Bücher zu lesen. Viele davon kamen mir sehr vertraut vor und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass ich sie schon einmal gelesen hatte: Oliver Twist, der geheime Garten, der kleine Lord, Sherlock Holmes. Sie alle weckten kleine Erinnerungen, an Dinge, die ich einmal gewusst hatte, aber nichts Persönliches über mich oder meine Herkunft. Es waren mehr Details über die Autoren, die Zeit, in der die Geschichte spielte, etc. Dinge eben, die man in der Schule lernte. Den gleichen Effekt hatten Lieder, die ich im Radio hörte und Filme im Fernseher. Der Psychologe meinte, dass wäre normal und ich sollte weitermachen. Aber am prominentesten war eben diese Stimme.

Welche Person, welche Hilfe, was für eine Zeit und warum 2x existieren? Fragen, Fragen und nochmals Fragen und keine Ahnung von wem ich Antworten erhalten könnte. Also entwickelte ich im Dunkeln Ideen. Meine erste Idee war, dass ich träumte und mir das alles nur einbildete. Aber dafür war es viel zu real und müssten die Personen mich dann nicht an jemanden erinnern? Also war das ausgeschlossen. Die zweite Idee war, dass ich, das alles mit den flachen Fernsehern, der Jahrtausendfeier und alles andere, was mit verändert vorkam, eingebildet hatte oder irgendwo in einer Science-Fiction oder Fantasy Film gesehen hatte. Diese Idee war zumindest logischer. Meine absurdeste Idee oder Theorie war, dass ich durch die Zeit gewandert bin, wie in einem Film oder einem Buch!

Ich stutzte und setzte mich auf, als mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. _Film, Zeitreise, London, 1991_. In meinem Kopf entstanden Bilder; Bilder aus Filmen und nicht nur einem, sondern mehreren. Ich sah einen kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der mit einer Schlange sprach, der gegen eine riesige Schlange kämpfte, eine Schlange, die einen alten Mann angriff, einen Schlangen…mann, eine Schlange, die einen schwarzhaarigen Mann angriff, ein zerstörtes Schloss und den dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen, der zu einem Mann herangewachsen war. Ich hielt mir den Kopf und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Immer mehr Bilder kamen hervor: drei lachende Kinder, ein alter weißhaariger Mann in bunten…. Roben, ein Riese mit wildem Haar, ein großer schwarzer Hund,….

Aber etwas an den Bildern und Szenen war komisch. Sie fühlten sich nicht real an, mehr wie eine Geschichte. Aber konnten sie vielleicht doch war sein? Irgendetwas in mir sagte mir, dass ich hier im Bett die Antworten nicht finden würde. Ich sah auf die Leuchtanzeige des Radios: 05:30 Uhr. Ich stöhnte. In 1,5 h würden die Schwestern uns wecken und ich hatte noch kein bisschen geschlafen, fühlte aber auch, dass das nichts mehr werden würde. Ich sah hinaus aus dem Fenster und fasste einen Entschluss.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und zog mich an. Auf meinem Tisch lagen ein paar Pfund, die ich beim Kartenspiel am Abend gewonnen hatte. Ich nahm sie, steckte sie in meine Hosentasche und schlich hinaus auf den Flur, der wie immer nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Ich huschte unerkannt am Schwesternzimmer vorbei, die Treppe hinunter und in den Empfangsbereich, der trotz der späten oder viel mehr frühen Stunde gut besucht war. _Logisch, das hier ist eines der größten Krankenhäuser in ganz London._ Unerkannt lief ich nach draußen auf die Straße und zur Bushaltestelle, die ich von meinem Fenster aus gesehen hatte. Der Bus kam wenig später und fuhr mich in die Innenstadt. Auf der Fahrt versuchte ich mich auf die Bilder mit dem kleinen Jungen zu konzentrieren und meiner eigenen kindlichen Stimme, die eine Geschichte vorlas. Wörter, wie Kings Cross, Charing Cross Road, Winkelgasse, tropfender Kessel. Die Bilder wurden klarer und sinnvoller.

Ich fand die Charing Cross Road, aber nicht den tropfenden Kessel. _Was mache ich jetzt? Warum kann ich ihn nicht finden?_ Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen und ich setzte mich auf eine Bank in einem nahen gelegenen Park um zu grübeln. Nach einer Weile kam ich auf die Antwort. In der Geschichte konnten nur magische Wesen diesen Pub sehen und ich war nicht magisch. _Also was nun?_ Ich ging die Geschichte des kleinen Harrys noch einmal durch und alle Personen, die darin vorkommen bzw. an die ich mich erinnern konnte. Je mehr ich mich darauf konzentrierte, desto mehr viel mir ein. Die einzigen Personen in der Menschenwelt waren Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Severus Snape. _Die beiden ersten müssten Kinder sein, aber Snape müsste mir helfen können, falls er existierte!_ So recht glaubte ich nicht daran. Schließlich existierte Sherlock Holmes auch nicht!

Wie kam ich jetzt nach Cokeworth, genauer gesagt nach Spinner´s End. Ich lief zu Fuß zum Bahnhof. Es war inzwischen zehn Uhr und im Krankenhaus hatte man mein Verschwinden bestimmt schon bemerkt. Ich stand unschlüssig auf dem Bahnsteig und sah mich um. Meine paar Pfund waren nicht genug für einen Fahrschein. Ein junger Mann kam auf mich zu. „Fährst du zufällig nach Cokeworth oder in die Richtung?" Ich nickte und meinte: „Ja würde ich, aber leider reicht mein Geld nicht aus." „Na, wenn du willst, können wir eine Fahrgemeinschaft bilden. Wenn wir noch drei weitere finden wird's günstiger." Ich nickte erleichtert.

Wir fanden noch drei weitere Mitfahrer und so reichte mein Geld doch aus. Nach vier Stunden erreichten wir endlich Cokeworth. Ich fand einen Stadtplan und machte mich auf den Weg nach Spinner´s End. Die Gegend wurde immer ärmlicher und industrieller. Ich sah mich unbehaglich um. Nach zwei Stunden kam ich endlich in der Straße, Spinners End, an.

Ein komischer Mann, der wie ein Obdachloser aussah, kam auf mich zu und so wechselte ich schnell die Straßenseite. Denn es war niemand sonst auf der Straße, bis auf eine Frau mit drei kleinen schreienden Kindern, die schnell in einem Hauseingang verschwand. Ich seufzte und sah mich suchend um. _Hilfe ist hier wohl ein Fremdwort!_ Ich ging alle Häuser der Reihe nach ab, bis ich endlich das Gesuchte fand. Snape stand da in fast verblassten Buchstaben auf dem Briefkasten. Ich betrat das Grundstück und klopfte an die Tür, da ich keine Klingel finden konnte. Es machte niemand auf und auch sonst war es so still, dass mir der schlimme Gedanke kam, dass Snape gar nicht zu Hause war. _Es ist unglaublich! Es war nur eine Idee… ich mein, alles andere Existierte ja nicht! Aber Snape! Es ist doch nur eine Geschichte!... Oder nicht?_

Ich ging einmal um das Haus herum, aber bis auf ein vertrocknetes Gärtchen und eine wild wuchernde Hecke, war nichts zu sehen. Im Haus ging kein Licht an, als es dunkel wurde und ich setzte mich ratlos auf die Stufen vor der Haustür. Ich hatte das Haus gefunden, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob irgendjemand hier leben würde. Ich grübelte so vor mich und lehnte mich an die Haustür, als diese mit Schwung plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Ich konnte einen überraschten Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als ich auf einmal den Halt verlor und einen halben Purzelbaum rückwärts ins Haus machte. Eine starke Hand griff mich an meinem Oberarm und riss mich unsanft auf meine Füße.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du hier? Hier gibt es nichts zum Stehlen!", herrschte mich eine harsche Stimme an. Ich schüttelte etwas meinen Kopf, um mich zu orientieren, als mich der Mann schon mit zur Tür zog. „Halt! Warten Sie!" Ich stemmte mich mit aller Kraft gegen die Zugrichtung. Der Mann blieb kurz stehen und so konnte ich ihn zum ersten Mal deutlich sehen. Er war hager, hatte eine Hakennase, dunkle fast schwarze Augen, genauso schwarze jedoch sehr ölige Haare, die ihm glatt am Kopf klebten und eine extrem blasse Hautfarbe. Unwillkürlich musste ich an einen Vampir denken. Er trug ebenfalls nur schwarze Kleidung, was ihn vermutlich noch blasser erschienen ließ. Alles in allem stand kein Supermodel vor mir. Das war mal sicher!

„Für Diebe oder Bettler habe ich keinen Nerv oder Zeit! Also mach das du wegkommst!" Er stieß mich aus dem Haus raus und machte die Tür mit einem Rumms zu. Ich fing mich gerade noch auf, bevor ich auf den Boden aufgeklatscht wäre. _Herrlich! Will ich von diesem Mann überhaupt Hilfe?_ Vielleicht wäre eine andere Person doch hilfreicher, aber es fiel mir keine ein, die ich kontaktieren könnte. Also drehte ich mich um, klopfte laut an die Tür und rief: „Professor! Ich muss mit Ihnen reden! Es ist wichtig!" Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Frustriert stampfte ich auf. „Verflixt nochmal, wenn ich mit meinem Gefühl recht habe und diese Stimme auch, dann habe ich nur noch knapp drei Wochen Zeit. Sie hat irgendwas von einem Monat gesagt", schimpfte ich leise. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte den Mann von vorhin. Er schien mich zu beobachten. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter.

Ich hämmerte an die Tür und schrie laut: „Verflixt, Professor! Es geht um Voldemort! Lassen Sie mich rein!" Kaum hatte ich die Worte geschrien, da wurde die Tür auch schon wieder aufgerissen und ich hineingezogen. „Was?" Dunkle zornige Augen sahen mich an. Ich schluckte schwer. „Was willst du?" Ich sah ihn an und stotterte: „Naja, ich … ich war in einem Unfall…. vor einigen Tagen… und langsam kommen meine Erinnerung wieder…. Und ich hab ein paar Dinge…. Ich mein ich dachte nicht, dass…." „Merlin! Sag, was du willst und dann geh!", unterbrach er mich. Ich schluckte und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann begann ich zu erzählen, vom Unfall, vom Verlust meiner Erinnerungen, wie das, was ich in den vergangenen Tagen gelernt habe, nicht mit dem zusammenpasst, woran ich mich erinnere, alles über die Filme und wie ich hierher kam. Als ich geendet hatte, sah mich Snape mit ungläubigen Augen an. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich davon ein Wort glaube!" „Aber es ist die Wahrheit!", beharrte ich.

Snape schnaubte, stand auf, ging zur Tür und machte sie wieder auf. „Raus!" Ich stand auf und meinte verzweifelt: „Bitte Professor! Ich sage die Wahrheit! Ich…" Ich sah mich verzweifelt um und blickte dann wieder zu Snape, der mich intensiv ansah. Da erinnerte ich mich. „Natürlich! Sie können die Gedanken der Menschen lesen, nicht wahr? Sehen Sie sich meine Gedanken an! Dann sehen Sie, dass ich die Wahrheit sage!" „Du würdest mich in deine Gedanken blicken lassen?", fragte Snape fast ein wenig ungläubig. „Wenn Sie mir dann endlich glauben! Ja!" Er kam auf mich zu, fasste mich an den Schultern und setzte mich unsanft auf einen Holzstuhl. „Wie du willst!", meinte er bissig. Dann konnte ich nur noch Schmerz in meinen Kopf fühlen und fühlte, wie etwas meine Erinnerungen hervorholte und sich alle Szenen aus den Filmen ansah und die Stunden, in denen ich in den Büchern gelesen hatte. Als dieses unangenehme Gefühl endlich aufhörte, sah ich nur zwei schwarze Augen, bevor alles wieder schwarz wurde.

Ich wachte mit einem schweren Kopf auf und sah mich um. Schon wieder in einem fremden Raum. _Langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit!_ Ich stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Dort konnte ich den vertrockneten Garten sehen. Also war ich noch immer in Spinner´s End und es war mal wieder ein neuer Morgen. Ich zog mich rasch an und ging den dunklen schmalen Gang entlang. Links und rechts waren je zwei Türen. Die eine rechte führte in mein Zimmer, die andere rechte zu einem Badezimmer. Die beiden linken Türen wahrscheinlich zu zwei weiteren Schlafzimmern, wobei das eine dann extrem klein sein musste. Ich blickte schnell neugierig hinein und erkannte, nur eine kleine Wäschekammer. Ich ging die Treppe runter und fand linker Hand die Küche, in der Snape saß und einen schwarzen Kaffee trank.

„Guten Morgen, Sir." Er sah kurz auf und schwieg. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch, nahm mir ein Glas und füllte es mit Milch. Langsam trank ich meine Milch und nahm mir dann noch einen Apfel. Es war still und ich sah ab und zu, zu dem schweigsamen Mann hinüber. „Wenn du mich genug angestarrt hast, kannst du den Blick abwenden!", meinte er unwirsch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wie Sie wollen. Gibt ja auch nicht besonders viel zum Anschauen!" Snape stellte mit einem Knall seinen Becher hin. „Wie bitte?!" Ich sah ihm in die Augen und wich ihnen nicht aus. „Was?" „Es scheint du hast bei diesem Unfall deine Manieren wohl auch vergessen!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass man sich nicht jede Gemeinheit gefallen lassen sollte. Und bis jetzt waren Sie, alles andere, als höflich zu mir!" „Ich bin erwachsen und verlange…" „Seh ich aus, wie ein Kind?", unterbrach ich ihn ärgerlich. „Außerdem helfe ich IHNEN! Vergessen Sie das nicht! Und in vermutlich knapp 2,5 Wochen, werde ich Ihnen auch nicht mehr auf den Nerv gehen. Aber bis dahin, könnten SIE versuchen mir gegenüber menschliche Umgangsformen zu benutzen!"

Wütend stand ich auf, wurde aber gestoppt, als er rief: „Wieso 2,5 Wochen?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Haben Sie die Stimme denn nicht gehört? Die sagte etwas von einem Monat, den ich Zeit hätte. Ich bin am 22.06 hier angekommen und jetzt" Ich blickte mich um und sah einen Kalender „ist bereits der 02. Juli. Was immer passieren wird, wird am 20. geschehen", erklärte ich. Er sah zum Kalender, nickte und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Und so lange willst du hier wohnen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte: „Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?" Als keine Antwort kam, nickte ich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, das direkt an die Küche grenzte. Das Wohnzimmer hatte drei weitere Türen: die Haustür, eine Tür zur Kellertreppe und zu einem kleinen WC.

Die Wände des Wohnzimmers selbst bestanden hauptsächlich aus Regalen, die bis oben hin vollgestopft waren, mit Büchern. Die kleinen Fenster ließen nur wenig Licht herein und außerdem sahen sie aus, als seien sie seit mindestens einer Dekade nicht geputzt worden. An der Wand gegenüberliegend der Treppe war ein großer Kamin vor dem ein Sofa, zwei Sessel und ein niedriger Wohntisch standen. Ich nahm mir ein Buch aus dem Regal, setzte mich auf das Sofa und begann zu lesen, wie ich es auch schon im Krankenhaus getan hatte. Ich fühlte, dass Snape mich beobachtete, aber ignorierte ihn. Nach einiger Zeit verschwand er durch die Kellertür. Ich sah ihm nach und zuckte die Schultern. Für 2,5 Wochen würde das schon funktionieren. Ich begann wieder zu lesen. Es war still und angenehm. So vergingen einige Stunden.

Als es bereits draußen dunkel war, kam Snape wieder ins Zimmer. Ich hatte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt bis plötzlich neben mir ein Licht aufflammte und ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Er grinste hämisch und meinte: „Schreckhaft?" Ich funkelte ihn an, hob mein Buch auf, das mir heruntergefallen war und begann wieder zu lesen. Snape runzelte die Stirn und ging in die Küche. Nach kurzer Weile roch es nach gebratenen Kartoffeln und Fleisch. Er kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer und meinte: „Das Essen ist fertig! Komm!" Ich sah überrascht auf, aber er war schon wieder weg. Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite, löschte die Kerze und ging in die Küche.

Schnell wusch ich mir die Hände und setzte mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Er begann sich aufzufüllen und ich tat es ihm gleich. Es gab Braten mit Röstkartoffeln und Bohnen. Nach einer Weile meinte ich leise: „Danke! Das Essen schmeckt gut." Er verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Natürlich! Aber sehr hoch können deine Ansprüche nicht sein. Keine Erinnerungen und dann nur Krankenhauskost!" Ich seufzte innerlich. _Dieser Mann kann nicht einfach mal freundlich auf eine Bemerkung antworten_. Snape beobachtete mich, aber wenn er sich eine Reaktion aufgrund seines Kommentares erhofft hatte, wurde er bitterlich enttäuscht. Nach dem Essen räumte ich ab und begann abzuspülen. Snape sah erst zu, dann verschwand er.

Als ich mit dem Abwasch fertig war, ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Snape saß im linken Sessel und las in einem Buch. Ich setzte mich zurück ins Sofa, nahm mein Buch und wollte wieder anfangen zu lesen, als Snape mich ansprach: „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich hätte das Geschirr in wenigen Sekunden aufgeräumt, aber wenn du dir deinen Aufenthalt ein wenig erarbeiten willst, sei mein Gast! Diese Arbeit ist wohl mehr für dich geeignet." Ich sah ihn an und fragte: „Wie meinen Sie denn das?" „Na auf Muggelart! Zeitintensiv und beschwerlich!" Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an, worauf er die Stirn krauszog, und antwortete ihm: „Nein, MENSCHEN haben schon vor einer Ewigkeit etwas erfunden, das nennt sich Spülmaschine. Aber da Sie diese Standarteinrichtung der Menschen nicht besitzen, muss es halt auf herkömmlich Art gehen, so wie die Menschen es zur Jahrhundertwende gemacht haben, per Hand." Ich klappte mein Buch auf und ignorierte diesen irritierenden Mann.

Nach ein paar Stunden ging ich ins Bett und schlief müde ein. Dieser Tagesablauf wiederholte sich noch 3x und ich hatte mich schon an diesen schweigsamen Mann gewöhnt, der Haarprodukte anscheinend mied, wie andere Menschen Brokkoli. Als er mich am vierten Abend plötzlich ansprach, war ich völlig überrascht. „Woher weiß ich, dass das, was ich gesehen habe, tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht?" Ich fragte erstaunt: „Wie bitte?" Er sah mich nur an und ich seufzte legte das Buch weg und meinte: „In dem Sie das, was ich Ihnen gezeigt habe, überprüfen." „Wie? Es geschieht alles in der Zukunft. Jahre in der Zukunft und du bist nur noch knapp zwei Wochen hier." Ich nickte und meinte: „Besuchen Sie Harry im Ligusterweg. Wenn er, wie ein Sklave und nicht wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt wird, dann ist das, was Sie gesehen haben, die Wahrheit! Wenn nicht, dann nicht."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich: „Potter ist ein arrogantes Balg! Verwöhnt, verhätschelt,.." Bevor er mit seiner Tirade fortfahren konnte, unterbrach ich ihn sarkastisch: „Wirklich Professor? Und wann haben Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen? Als Baby vermutlich, wenn überhaupt! Wenn Sie die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollen aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit, dann ist das wahrlich nicht mein Problem. Wie sie gesagt haben, ich bin in zwei Wochen weg!" Ich stand auf wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und ging. Halb auf der Treppe drehte ich mich noch einmal um und meinte müde: „Es ist Ihr Leben und Ihre Welt, nicht meine! Es ist Ihre Entscheidung!" Dann ging ich endgültig in mein Zimmer und legte mich erschöpft auf mein Bett. Es war komisch. Ich tat den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als zu lesen und Tee zu trinken. _Warum zum Teufel, bin ich aber jeden Tag müder, als zuvor!_

Am nächsten Morgen saß Snape nicht in der Küche, stattdessen lag auf meinen Platz ein Zettel. „Bin am Abend wieder da", las ich vor und zuckte die Schultern, anscheinend wurde da jemand endlich aktiv. Es war Samstag und zwei Wochen seit meiner Ankunft oder Unfall. Halbzeit. Ich aß mein Frühstück und setzte mich dann wieder gemütlich aufs Sofa mit einer Decke um die Beine, denn ich fror leicht. Total versunken in ein neues Buch über Legenden aus der magischen Welt, vergaß ich die Zeit, bis Snape durch die Tür hereingestürmt kam, sie laut krachend zuschlug und im Keller verschwand. Ich sah ihm nach. _Na, anscheinend hat jemand da die Wahrheit erkannt und sie gefällt ihm nicht!_ Ich stand auf und machte Abendbrot, als Snape nicht kam, setzte ich mich alleine hin und aß. Ich stellte ihm einen Teller auf die Theke und setzte mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Er kam nicht rauf und spät in der Nacht ging ich ins Bett, nachdem ich schon ein Nickerchen auf dem Sofa gemacht hatte. Am nächsten Morgen saß er wieder, wie gewohnt, am Küchentisch. „Guten Morgen, Sir." „Guten Morgen." _Na wenigsten bekomm ich jetzt eine Antwort._ Aber das war der einzige Unterschied. Der Rest Tages und Abend verlief wieder schweigsam. Sowie auch der nächste und übernächste Tag. In der Mitte der Woche kam Snape viel früher aus dem Keller, als gewohnt und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Ich sah ihn über den Buchrand an und er sah mich ebenfalls an. „Wollen Sie das Schweigen endlich brechen?", fragte ich. „Wieso ich? Du hast doch auch nichts gesagt!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie die Stille lieber mögen und dass man Sie in Ruhe lässt." „Wie kann man etwas verändern? Außer diese Horkruxe früher zu zerstören, natürlich! Er muss sterben und ich hatte geschworen, ihn zu beschützen." Ich nickte zustimmend.

Ich hatte mir in den letzten Tagen auch so meine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Meine persönlichen Erinnerungen waren noch immer nicht wirklich zurück, aber mein Wissen über die Allgemeinheit hatte sich vergrößert, vor allem über die Inhalte der Bücher, die ich mal gelesen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht genau", meinte ich unschlüssig. „Aber wer sagt, dass es keine weitere Möglichkeit gibt? Nur weil Dumbledore es sagt?!" „Schulleiter Dumbledore oder Professor", unterbrach mich Snape. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist weder das eine noch das andere für mich." „Trotzdem Respekt muss sein!", bestand Snape. Ich unterdrückte ein Augenrollen und meinte: „Sie haben doch in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen, dass auch wenn er mächtig ist und denkt, dass er alles für das Gute oder größere Ganze tut, er trotzdem menschlich ist und Fehler hat, wie wir anderen auch." „Das stimmt!" Meine Überraschung über dieses Eingeständnis muss deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn Snape grinste süffisant und meinte: „Und trotzdem verdient er deinen Respekt!"

Nun verdrehte ich doch die Augen. „Wie SIE meinen, SIR. SCHULLEITER Dumbledore kennt nur diesen einen Weg, Harry von der fremden Seele zu befreien, aber SIE haben noch Jahre bevor es ernst wird. Die Hogwartsbücherei ist gigantisch. Bestimmt finden Sie einen anderen Weg!" Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und dachte nach. „Außerdem auch wenn Sie niemanden von mir erzählen dürfen, bekommen Sie bald Hilfe. Das hat die Stimme doch gesagt." Er nickte und meinte: „Sie hat gesagt Hilfe kommt zu euch Also auch zu dir." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was los ist, aber ich glaube, ich sterbe!" Snape setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf und fragte scharf: „Wie kommst du darauf?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wie Snape genervt die Luft ausstieß und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Ich werde jeden Tag müder, obwohl ich kein Sport mache oder mich anders verausgabe. Auch ist mir dauernd kalt, egal wie viele Decken ich über mich lege. Und dann hab ich Schweißausbrüche, wie bei einem Schüttelfrost. Normal ist das nicht und die Stimme sagte Einen Monat, denn niemand darf zweimal existieren" „Na und?", fragte Snape. „Du bist nur einmal hier!" Ich seufzte und sagte: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher inzwischen, dass ich in der Vergangenheit bin. Auch wenn ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wie das passieren konnte. Ich bin bereits geboren und niemand darf zweimal existieren. Also muss ich sterben, denn ich gehöre nicht hier her!"

Snape sah mich lange an, dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Er sah sich die Resultate von seinem Zauber auf einem Stück Pergament an. „Du wirst anscheinend wirklich schwächer", sagte er leise. „Sag ich doch und ich bin auch müde und deswegen geh ich jetzt schlafen. Guten Nacht, SIR", meinte ich lächelnd und verschwand. Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Es schien mir, als ob Snape mehr darauf achtete, dass ich aß, genug trank und es brannte immer ein Feuer im Kamin. Ich musste lächeln, wenn ich daran dachte. Ansonsten aber ließ er mich in Ruhe und verschwand für Stunden wieder in den Keller.

An einem Morgen erschien beim Frühstück eine silbrige Lichtgestalt und flüsterte: „Sev! Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Im Sankt Katharine für psychisch Kranke! Dartmoor!" Die Gestalt löste sich auf. Ich hatte mich furchtbar erschrocken, als diese so plötzlich aufgetaucht war und sah Snape erstaunt an. „Die Hilfe?", fragte ich leise. Er saß stocksteif da und war irgendwie noch blasser geworden. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich unsicher. Er nickte nur und stand auf. „Mittagessen ist im Eisschrank und der Kamin brennt. Ich werde nachsehen, wer da rief. Bleib im Haus!" Ich nickte und sagte: „Ja natürlich!" Snape verschwand und ich ging ins Wohnzimmer.

 _Nur noch eine Woche, dann wird der Monat um sein._ Mittags war Snape noch immer nicht zurück und da ich todmüde war, legte ich mich in mein Bett. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht. Mir war kalt und ich zog mir die Decke um die Schultern, als ich nach unten ging, um mir einen Tee zu machen. Überrascht blieb ich mitten auf der Treppe stehen, als ich Stimmen vom Wohnzimmer herhörte. Eigentlich sollte ich ja ein Geheimnis bleiben, aber ich war zu neugierig, also schlich ich leise den Rest der Stufen hinunter und war erstaunt, das eine Frau auf dem Sofa saß und sich leise und intensiv mit Snape unterhielt.

Snape blickte auf. „Brauchst du etwas?", fragte er mich streng und blitze mich mit seinen Augen noch strenger an. Ich musste schlucken. _Ohje, erwischt!_ Die Frau drehte sich überrascht um. Sie hatte braungoldene Haare, blaugrüne Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Allerdings war sie recht blass und mager. Sie musste etwa so alt sein, wie Snape. Ich blieb unschlüssig am Treppenabsatz stehen. „Hallo, Cassie, nicht wahr?" Sie streckte mir die Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie vorsichtig und nickte. „Ja und Sie sind?" „Lily." _Lily? Wie in Lily Potter,...Harrys Mutter. Aber die sah ganz anders aus!_ Ich nickte und meinte leicht sarkastisch: „Guten Abend. Aber nehmen Sie mich nicht auf den Arm?" Lily lachte und meinte: „Nein, ich bin wirklich Lily." Ich sah sie perplex an und sah zu Snape. „Ernsthaft?" Er nickte nur und lächelte. Ich sah von dem einen zum anderen. „Ihr seid doch verrückt! Das kann nicht sein! Lily Evans ist gestorben, vor langer Zeit!" _Snape konnte das doch nicht wirklich glauben!_ Ich sah ihn fassungslos an und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Dann sind es nicht Rothaarige, sondern der Name! Wie können Sie nur glauben, dass das stimmt?! Die Toten können nicht zurückkehren!" Ich drehte mich um und ging wieder auf mein Zimmer. Snape sah mir fassungslos nach und wollte schon hinterher, aber sie hielt ihn auf. „Lass, ich würde es auch nicht glauben!"

Am nächsten Morgen kam ich missmutig nach unten. Am Tisch saßen schon Snape und die Frau und unterhielten sich leise. Sie bemerkte mich und begrüßte mich: „Guten Morgen, Cassie! Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Morgen. Gut. Müde." Sie nickte. Snape aber funkelte mich böse an. Ich ignorierte ihn und begann zu essen, während ich die Frau kritisch beobachtete. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt. Jemanden anzustarren ist unhöflich! Lass es!", sagte Snape bissig. Ich sah ihn wortlos an, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, meinte sie: „Sev, sie ist misstrauisch! Wäre ich auch! Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen Cassie. Frag nur!" „Was wird jetzt passieren? Wer sind Sie? Wie?" Die Frau antwortete: „Gute Fragen. Ich werde versuchen sie in der Reihenfolge zu beantworten. Erstens, gute Frage und die Antwort lautet: Das kommt auf dich an!" „Auf mich?", fragte ich überrascht. Sie nickte. „Du hast Recht mit deiner Vermutung! Du stirbst, weil es dich schon einmal gibt und eine Seele kann nicht zweimal über einen längeren Zeitraum in der gleichen Zeit leben." Ich nickte und rollte mit den Augen. _Ja soviel hatte ich mir selbst schon zusammengereimt. Vielen Dank!_

„Aber du kannst dich entscheiden zu leben", fuhr sie fort. „Wie denn?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Na so, wie ich", antwortete sie. Ich sah sie verständnislos an. „Indem du ein anderes Leben annimmst. Ich bin nicht mehr Lily Evans. Dieser Körper war nicht meiner. Die Frau ist gestorben und ihre Seele ist weitergezogen. Ich habe ihren Platz eingenommen." „Aber deine Seele ist doch immer noch die selbe. Nur dein Körper ist ein anderer", meinte ich verwirrt. Sie lachte. „Die Gesetze sind verwirrend, aber nein, auch wenn ich nur einmal existiere im Gegensatz zu dir, meine Seele ist nicht mehr dieselbe. Und deine wird es nach einem Ritual auch nicht mehr sein. Du könntest ein neues Leben anfangen", erklärte Lily ruhig. „Und was ist mit meinem alten?", fragte ich. „Was ist mit meinen Eltern, meiner Familie, Freunde?" „Du bist gestorben! Du warst im Zwischenreich mit mir und vielen anderen Seelen. Ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt, als alles ziemlich hektisch war, um dir und mir eine zweite Chance zu geben. Ich will etwas verändern!", sagte sie ernst. „Du bist nicht mehr seine Mutter und Niemand darf es wissen Waren das nicht deine Worte?!", gab ich zu bedenken. Snape wollte etwas sagen, aber Lily ließ ihn nicht. Ich musste grinsen. _Wer hat hier die Hosen an?!_

„Es stimmt ich kann nie mehr seine Mutter sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn nicht beschützen kann!" Ich nickte und fragte: „Welchen Körper soll ich denn besetzten?" Lily sah nun zu Snape, der sich räusperte und mich dann ansah. „Keinen! Wir würden ein Ritual durchführen, dass dich zu unserem leiblichen Kind machen würde. Es wird dir einen neuen Körper geben!", erklärte er sachlich. „Leibliches Kind? Ich bin 20 und ihr 30 Jahre alt. Das geht nicht!", sagte ich genervt. Snape funkelte mich an. „Hör auf mich zu unterbrechen und ich erkläre es dir." Ich nickte und er fuhr fort: „Du müsstest ein Verjüngungstrank nehmen, der dich 10 Jahre jünger macht. Wir würden das Ritual durchführen und du hättest ein Jahr Zeit dich in dieser Welt zurecht zu finden. Lily würde dir helfen und mit dir hier leben. Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts und nächstes Jahr folgt ihr beiden und vorher erfährt der Schulleiter nichts von euch!"

Ich sah die beiden unschlüssig an. „Und was ist mit James?" Snape wurde blass. Lily seufzte und ergriff wieder das Wort: „Ich habe James geliebt, aber er hat etwas geschafft, dass ich nicht konnte." Ich sah sie fragend an und sie fuhr fort: „Er hat mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und ist mit seinen Freunden ins Licht. Ich konnte nicht. Und Severus und ich werden nicht sofort ein Paar sein, vielleicht auch nie eins werden. Wir müssen uns erst wieder… kennenlernen! Aber ich habe ihm vergeben für seinen Part in der Prophezeiung und er wird Harry anders behandeln!" Sie funkelte ihn an und er nickte schnell. „Viele sagen, dass es unsere Entscheidungen sind, die uns definieren, aber manchmal ist man in einer Situation, wo es keine Wahl gibt…. Zumindest nicht wirklich und dann darf man einen Menschen nach diesen gezwungenen Entscheidungen nicht beurteilen, sondern erst dann wieder, wenn er wahrhaftig eine Wahl wieder treffen konnte. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?", fragte sie freundlich. _Snape hat Harry mies behandelt, aber musste seine Rolle aufrechterhalten und als es darauf ankam, hat er sich geopfert… Naja zumindest hoffe ich, dass es wirklich so war!_

Ich überlegte und nickte dann. Lily lächelte. „Was ist mit deinem Namen und deiner Herkunft? Du kannst doch nicht plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen!", fragte ich. Lily seufzte und sagte: „Die Frau, der dieser Körper gehörte, hieß Margaritha McDonald. Ich werde den Namen annehmen, aber ihre Vergangenheit etwas verändern. Sie wurde mit neun in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen und hat dort ihr Leben verbracht." Ich wurde blass. „Was? Das ist schrecklich! Warum?" „Sie war magisch, aber wie ich Muggelgeboren, nur hatte sie keinen Severus und ihre Eltern hatten Angst. Sie hat Dinge gesehen oder gesagt, die nicht „normal" waren und die Ärzte haben sie einweisen lassen. Sie wurde mit Medikamenten sediert und „therapiert". Irgendwann war sie wohl in der Lage ihre Magie zu unterdrücken, aber das hat sie umgebracht." Ich wurde noch blasser und flüsterte: „Umgebracht?" Lily nickte und Snape erklärte weiter: „Wenn ein magisches Wesen seine Magie unterdrückt, dann lädt sie sich mit der Zeit auf und irgendwann wird es sozusagen zu heiß und die Magie bricht sich ihren Weg, dabei wird der Kern zerstört und das bedeutet, das die Magie sich nicht wieder erholen und erneuern kann. Nach einer Weile ist keine Magie mehr da und ein magisches Wesen ohne Magie stirbt. Hinzu kommt das jahrelange Fieber, das den Köper schwächt."

„Aber sie wurde mit neun Jahren eingewiesen und hatte noch Magie. Ich mein, hat sie nicht mit elf Jahren einen Brief bekommen?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Da hatte sie schon angefangen ihre Magie zu unterdrücken, nach fast 2,5 Jahren in der Klinik. Ihr Level war zu niedrig um von Hogwarts erkannt zu werden. Sie ist durch die Maschen gerutscht." Ich schnaubte und die beiden sahen mich erstaunt und ein wenig entrüstet an. „Entschuldigung, aber das sind riesige Maschen! Ich mein, wieso ist niemand gekommen, als sie neun Jahre alt war und das erste Mal Magie zeigte? Vielleicht hätte man es ihren Eltern erklären können? Ihnen die Angst nehmen und sie umstimmen können?" Lily nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das ist eines der Dinge, die ich ändern will!" Ich nickte und beschloss, wenn ich bleibe, helfe ich ihr dabei. Lily fuhr fort zu erklären: „Wir verändern meine/ihre Geschichte ein wenig. Maggie, also ich, ist auf jeden Fall in Frankreich aufgewachsen mit einem magischen Tutor, zwischen Menschen- und Zauberwelt und hat Severus bei einer Konferenz kennen gelernt. Das heißt auch, dass wenn du leben willst, werden wir Französisch lernen. Du musst es fließend sprechen können." Ich nickte und meinte leichthin: „Kein Problem!"

Snape nickte und stand auf. „Dann kommt es nur noch auf deine Entscheidung an, Cassie! Lil… Maggie und ich werden versuchen die Dinge zu ändern. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, ob du uns helfen willst und ein neues Leben beginnen möchtest! Es ist dein Leben!"

….

 **Na? Hat es euch gefallen? Es war ein Traum, der schon eine Weile in meinem Kopf rumspukte. Immer wieder hatte ich ihn. Jetzt habe ich ihn aufgeschrieben und kann hoffentlich mal wieder ruhig schlafen. Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt, von Snape, Maggie (und Cassie?), schreibt mir!**

 **PS: Die Geschichte von Anna läuft weiter, da sind wir noch lange nicht am Ende und ich habe schon viele Ideen und Inputs bekommen von Freunden und von euch! Also schreibt mir weiter, ich lese jeden konstruktiven! Beitrag und freue mich darüber**


End file.
